


The Riddler and The Raven

by marilyn4ever



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Abduction, Dark fic, Flashbacks, Gang Rape, Multi, NSFW, Not Ed or Oswald, Nygmobblepot endgame fic, OC is a friend, OC is an assassin, OC steps in to save the day, PLEASE HEED THE TAGS, There will be hetro sex between Ed and OC, These boys are idiots in love and really need help, major misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29108271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marilyn4ever/pseuds/marilyn4ever
Summary: The Raven, is an assassin. Ranked second only to Victor Zsasz. Not surprising really as Victor trained her when she arrived in Gotham. While working for Fish Mooney, she meets Oswald Cobblepot, before he became known as The Penguin.Before Gotham, The Raven was just a girl. Eva Rollins went to high school in her home town of Waterbury. Where a chance meeting had her befriending the school outcast. A boy by the name of Edward Nashton. The pair formed a surprising friendship. One that might have become more, had Eva not disappeared on her way to her first date with her best friend.After being subjected to a horrific gang rape, Eva escaped. Leaving her captors dead, she searches out her best friend. Police swam around Eddie's home. She knows that his abusive father has finally killed her best friend. With no family of her own, and badly injured, Eva rides the bus to Gotham. Mourning her loss, she decides to make a difference.
Relationships: Edward Nygma/Original Female Character(s), Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Ed sat hunched in on himself, chained to the table in the interrogation room at the GCPD. His clothes still damp from his tumble into the snow, clinging to his chilled flesh uncomfortably. 

Had Barnes not been present, his minor scrapes and newly formed bruises would likely be much worse than they currently are. He was a cop killer after all, it was only natural that his arresting officers would want to extract their own form of vengeance upon him.

Said retribution so far had been kept to a minimum, and a quite laughable one at that. Sitting in the interrogation room with the air conditioning set to arctic, for the past 3 hours 27 minutes and 44 seconds, was petty at best. 

His teeth had started chattering after the first 23 minutes, mostly thanks to his wet coat and trousers. But he was Edward Nygma, he had endured worse than this pathetic display, so he hunkered down into himself and simply waited.

The interview was in full swing, it was Bullock pacing back and forth, not Gordon. Well it wouldn't be Jim Gordon, escaped convict, a man desperately trying to clear his name even now. Ed held his tongue, wanting to gloat. Waiting for just the right moment to detail his exploits. Prove his superiority, ready to rub all their noses in their blind, ineffectual policing. He had been hidden in plain sight all along. 

And it wasn't as if this was the first time that he was being interviewed, a murder charge hanging over his head. But that had been a different time, a different precinct, back when he had a different name. Back when he lived in Waterbury, before he had fled. 

Ed had just readied himself, taken a deep breath. His mouth opening to start his speech, when the door to the interview room had burst open. A sudden rush of warmth, accompanied by the scent of vanilla and crushed berries, quickly filling the room.

Brought in with the low click of heels, and swish of starched fabric, drawing his attention to the new addition. Long wavy brown hair, falling across the newcomers face, cascading over her shoulders and blending into the suit jacket. The glint of glasses, helping to obscure his view of the woman's face. A sharp nose and stained pink lips, pursed in irritation, are the only features visible to him from his current angle. 

Her voice was clipped and authoritative, as she verbally assaulted Bullock, causing the detective to take several steps back away from the woman. 

Dressed in a long dark brown skirt that fell well below the knee, her off white blouse, from what Ed could see of it under her jacket, was crease free. She gave all outward appearance of the typical, ultra expensive lawyer, all 5 foot 4 of her. Tiny compared to himself, had he been standing. Harvey Bullock dwarfed her, but it seemed to made no difference to her.

"As Mr Nygma's lawyer, anything my client has divolged thus far is irrelevant. I have a pre-prepared statement that my client has signed absolving him of all charges. You will release my client this instant detective, as you have no grounds to detain him further".

Ed sat open mouthed, ready to protest. He wanted everyone to know of his brilliance. But he didn't know this woman, although her voice was vaguely familiar. Dredging through his memory left him coming up blank. 

"Let me see that". Bullock snatched the statement from her hands, skimming it, he laughed. "No chance, this is a complete fabrication love. We have him on record attempting to murder a officer. So whatever little scam you're trying to pull isn't going to work".

Bullock tossed the paper onto the desk. Ed leant his body forward, eyes scanning the legal document, reading it quickly. It was well worth it, with its embossed letterhead from the most prestigious law firm in Gotham. It described in detail, interspaced with legal jargon, a completely fake series of events that made him innocent of any wrong doing. Edward Nygma was about to get away with murder. 

Sitting back in his seat as far as the cuffs would allow, he smirked up at Bullock. Keeping the lawyer in the corner of his eye. He wondered why she was doing all of this, he had no money or power, so why was she helping him in this?.

"It's all true, I witnessed the murder of officer Dougherty and was threatened to keep quite and tasked with disposal of the body under threat of death. Ms Kringle, Kristen... was murder by the same man who dispatched officer Dougherty. It was a warning to me to keep following the instructions or I would be next. I was in fear of my life and was forced to comply with his demands, forced to...". 

Ed made himself shudder, tears falling freely as he sucked in a noisy breath. Happily giving the performance, if it meant getting out of the GCPD. He now has a new puzzle to solve, and that puts all other plans on the back burner for now. 

"He made me take the blame, for all of it. I didn't know who he was going to go after next, whom among my friends and colleagues he would target for noncompliance, he set me up to take the fall, left evidence that would lead to my arrest for the murders". Turning his face up to Bullock he wept. 

"Bullshit, you did it you freak, and you're going down for it, I don't care what this says, we have you Nygma, and nothing your fancy lawyer says will get you out of this".

Bullock grabbed up the statement and waved it in his face, before tearing it in half. A sharp throat clearing at the door drew everyone's attention. Barnes looked grim and red faced as he gave the instructions to unlock the cuffs and let him go.

Ed couldn't help himself, about to launch into a gloat, when his lawyer took hold of his arm, gently reminding him that they weren't out yet. 

"Not a word until we get to the car, understood?". 

Her whisper was fierce, directly into his ear, brokering no argument. Ed inhaled her scent. A freshly baked pie, topped with vanilla ice cream, mouthwatering. The smell of her surrounded him as they strolled out of the precinct, to the smattering of abuse and angry insults at his release. 

The town car sat at the curb, the driver already holding the door open for them both, as the lawyer instructed Ed to enter first with a barely there hand gesture. He shuffled over to give her room as she slid in. The door closed, dimming the interior as Ed watched her cross her legs, a task she made look easy despite the length of the skirt. Her hands sat demurely on her knee, her head turned slightly away from him.

He still hasn't been able to get a good look at her face, but the sense of formiliarity won't leave him alone. 

"You probably have a myriad of questions, please refrain from voicing them Mr Nygma. I have freed you as a favour to an... old friend, he asked me to watch out for your wellbeing while he is otherwise... engaged. He thought that something along these lines might happen, and I have completed my obligation. Please refrain from getting rearrested, I will contact you shortly as I find myself in need of your particular expertise".

Her voice was sharp and a tiny bit condescending, but it was ringing bells in Edward's head. But it couldn't be her, she was dead, over 10 years now. He found himself leaning close to her, invading her personal space. She didn't move or flinch away at his actions, her breathing stayed normal as well. She wasn't unnerved by him, which he found most fascinating. 

Before he could investigate further the door to his other side opened, filling the car with light. She turned her head away from its sorce. Ed took a second to study her reflection in the glass, but the shape of her face was all wrong, it couldn't possibly be her.

As he stepped out of the car she spoke, her words clear and concise. He stood frozen to the spot, as the car drove away. Ed watched it turn left, instead of the expected right for downtown Gotham. The car was heading for The Narrows. 

"If you love something set it free, if it comes back to you, it's broken".

Ed couldn't breathe, it had to be her. Back when he had still just been Eddie Nashton, daily punching bag for a drunken, abusive father. She had been the only good thing in his life. She had been his best friend, his first love. The girl he measured all others against, desperately wanting them to be her.

He had just let Eva Rollins drive away in the back of a town car, away from him where he now stands, gripped with panic and unusual indecision, outside his apartment building. After she had gone missing their first year of college, presumed dead. Everbody in Waterbury believing that she was murdered by her boyfriend, Eddie Nashton. 


	2. Chapter 2

What on earth had possessed her to say that, of all things?. Raven sighed as she forced herself to relax back against the upholstery. Shaking her head to dispel the unwanted train of thought. Eddie had been on her mind so much lately. Only he would have understood her comment. 

She had been on edge since Oswald got sent to Arkham. More so after her second visit, they were doing things to her friend that had to be stopped. He was already going through enough with the loss of his mother, and if she didn't get him out of there soon... no, she couldn't let herself think that way. 

Gertrude Kapleput's murder had hit her hard as well, it didn't help knowing, that had she been in Gotham, not Metropolis, on a job at the time, that Gertrude might still be alive. 

She had warned Oswald that Butch couldn't be trusted, but Oswald had been sure that she was wrong. Now she had this new guy to worry about. Oswald trusted him, this Edward Nygma person. But Raven wasn't so sure. Some stranger just happened to be there to save her best friend, a guy who just upped and started killing people. Then magically finds The Penguin and nurses him back to health. Yeah, sure, not suspicious at all. Yet Oswald believed that he can be trusted.

Oswald was too much of a sentimental fool at times. Too caring with certain people, she wasn't going to let this Nygma guy get under Ozzie's skin. The only problem with that, was the fact that she currently needed the guys help to spring Oswald. 

Thomas pulled up outside her hideout, a delapadated apartment building, nestled in the heart of The Narrows. 

"You need me for anything else today Ms Raven?"

"No, thanks Thomas, go home and spend some time with your kids will you. Buy them something nice while you're at it".

Raven handed over an envelope stuffed with cash, more than Thomas was likely to earn in a month, before getting out of the car. 

"Dump this off the pier will you, I won't be needing it again". 

She thumped the roof of the car, giving Thomas a wave off, making her way to the buildings entrance. The hallway stank of overcooked food as usual, holding her breath as she jogged up two flights of stairs. The place wasn't much to look at, but it had the best security system in all of Gotham. 

The small atrium was fitted with toxic gas, anyone breaking in would be rendered unconscious in seconds, and dead in under a minute. The apartment proper was outfitted with a smoke device, allowing her to slip away undetected. Oh yeah, she was also a highly trained assassin, anyone stupid enough to try and kill her in her own home, well, knife, gun or household appliance, she was spoilt for choice and deadly with just about anything. 

Removing her shoes, she wandered into her bedroom. Tugging the hairpins out with an expert flick of her wrist, she pulled the wig free. The glasses were next, placing them in the draw in the empty slot, surrounded by the rest, all different shapes and sizes. Removing the hairnet, freed her own black hair. Fluffing out the damp strands with her fingers, she inspected her apearence in the mirror.

The hideous pink lipstick had to go, right now she looked part highclass call girl, part prudish school teacher. Neither one was her. Stripping off the makeup and clothes, she hung the jacket and skirt up in the wardrobe, next to the rest of her outfits and disguises. Walking naked to the shower, she wanted to rid herself of the stench of the GCPD. 

Running the soap over her scars as she washed, she let the water cascade down over her shoulders. They had bothered her at first, the scars a constant reminder of the fear and pain that she had endured, at the hands of her captors. Now though, with so many new additions marring her flesh, bullet wounds and knife cuts. She even had one reminder of a throwing star, deeper and older than most of them, none of them mattered.

Her last girlfriend had worshipped them, soft lips skimming over her numb skin. But just like her scared flesh, she felt numb. The sex was always good, on the rare occasions it was exceptional. Leaving her gasping and her throat raw, but empty, and broken. 

Shrugging on an old t shirt she opened a bottle of wine. Nygma better be as good as Oswald said, organising a break out at Arkham Asylum wasn't going to be easy. She was more inclined for going in guns blazing, her usual finesse would take too long, she needed to get Oswald out yesterday. 

She turned to the empty spot on her couch, sipping the wine slow.

"Well Eddie, what do you think, can Nygma be trusted enough to spring Ozzie?".

The hallucination of a young man, curling brown hair and cheep plastic glasses that made his eyes look huge, shrugged back at her. Eddie looked the same as he did that last day. Youthful, alive, not a day older than 18. The last day she had seen him alive. She knew that he wasn't real, but he had been with her since her abduction. Making love to her, as her captors had raped and cut her. He helped her escape, his long fingers showing her where to stick the knife. 

Raven knew that her mind had split, ripped and torn under the pain, and Eddie was the result. Over the years she accepted him as a ghost, staying with her after his murder. Guiding her to Gotham and her new life as Raven. The pair picking her new identity together. Eva Rollins reversed to make The Raven. The N was Eddie's idea, as she would never be Eva Nashton, she could still take part of his name. 

She had been Rosalind Nash on her arrival, Eva had died back in Waterbury. Born anew, she had collapsed at the bus station in Gotham. Her internal injuries extensive. The station manger worked for Fish Mooney, sending runaways to her for a fee. Fish had Raven sent to her mob doctor, but it had almost been too late to save all of her. 

After weeks of re cooperation, she was now unable to have children. And found herself deep in dept to Fish. Working it off as a prostitute was out of the question. Surprisingly Fish had understood and instead sent her away from Gotham to learn a much more useful and lucrative trade.

The training had been excruciating, and Victor Zsasz was a scary guy, at least at first. It hadn't helped that she was a little bit on the plump side, but the rigorous scheduled, combined with her depression, had her losing weight. She would never be as skinny as a catwalk model, but she was finding blending in easier than before. 

Victor had turned out to be quite the teacher, they bonded over their mutual enjoyment of the work. But she couldn't afford to let him get close, never again would she open her heart to friendship, too risky, too dangerous. Oswald had somehow slipped through the cracks, and before she really knew it, she had stumbled across a best friend.

"What was he like?". 

"Who?".

Eddie's hallucination throw up his hands, a disgruntled look on his boyish face.

"Nygma, you know who, don't be obtuse".

"I didn't pay him that much notice, I was kind of more concerned that Bullock would recognise me, even though it's been a few years. Dark hair, glasses, tall, terrible taste in clothes". 

Raven shrugged, draining the glass and refilling it. She would have plenty of time to study Nygma, make her own mind up on whether he could be trusted or not. They would have to work closely together to get Oswald out. She would see how trustworthy he was, and how much of a friend he was going to be to Oswald. Or Nygma was going to be a problem that she would happily solve. Only time would tell.

"Was he cute?, come on give me something, you know that I have to live vicariously through you".

Eddie pouted, for an hallucination who swore he was straight, Eddie had an eye for men, or maybe she was just projecting. She had wondered if Eddie was more like herself, interested in anyone, but that had been when he was alive. Any sign of Eddie being anything other than straight, would have only ended up in his father killing him sooner. 

"Didn't notice, he came across as a bit geeky".

"Ozzie already told you that much, seriously you can't give me any more than that, you used to like geeky".

Eddie pushed his glasses up, grinning widely. Raven rolled her eyes in fake irritation.

"You do know if you were really here we wouldn't be having this conversation". 

Raven huffed at him, eyeing the wine bottle, but decided against filling herself another glass. Eddie's smile fell, looking somber he sighed, if hallucinations can do such a thing. He shuffled closer to her, she wanted him to hold her, but Eddie was incapable of that comfort. 

"I'm a figment of your beautiful, overactive imagination. I'm dead Eva, you don't need me anymore. At some point you need to let me go".

"Don't, Eddie... just don't, not right now. Not when I'm too worried about Ozzie, not when I have to suss Nygma out. I need you, I always will, so just...".

She reached once more for the wine bottle, tears in her eyes as she topped up her glass. When she looked back over at Eddie, he was already gone before the first tear fell. She crumpled in on herself, a dark pit in her chest as she let the sobs wrack her body. Curling around her wine glass protectively, she knew why she couldn't let go. 

She had doubted her feelings at the start, knowing that she loved Eddie as a friend. Willing to give it a chance if they could in fact become more than friends. But after Eddie had died, that was when everything had fallen into place. The realisation that she had been completely and hopelessly in love with her best friend, when he was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Ed sat on the edge of his bed, pulling at his hair, scratching his scalp with his blunt fingernails. His other stalking around the apartment, pacing agitated, verbalising everything that Ed couldn't. 

"You think she had any idea the problems she caused us?, arrested for her murder, having to finally kill that old bastard, because she didn't want us. That dating us was so repulsive, so repugnant to her that she ran away, letting the whole town think we killed her".

"Stop, you know that Eva wasn't like that, I'm sure that she had her reasons for leaving, reasons that had nothing to do with us".

"Like what exactly?... no, nothing. I don't want to believe it either Ed, but she just vanished on us, left us to deal with it. Remember how much fun it was getting dragged out of class and bundled into that squad car, everybody watching?. The interrogation was fun, at least they went easier on us than the old man".

Ed flinched, he remembers clearly the stares and jeers of his fellow classmates. Sweating, as the police asked the same questions over and over. What had he done to her?, where was she?, had they had a fight?. 

Answering all of them honestly, all the while unsure if his other had dispatched her with Ed's own hands. Hidden it from him, out of jealousy or spite. 

It was no secret that Eva was usually with Ed, the collective assumption that they were a couple, long before they themselves had decided to give dating a try. Everyone knew that you look at the boyfriend first, the loners, the weird ones.

Going suddenly cold as he subconsciously starts remembering the feeling of the blood going tacky between his fingers. The beating and accusations upon his release from police custody. 

The knife slipping from his grasp, clattering on the worn tiles of the kitchen floor. His face swelling, as his broken glasses lay discarded where they fell, gradually becoming engulfed by the rapidly expanding blood pool.

He shook the memory away, it had been bound to happen sooner or later, he knew that one of them would have ended up dead. Better, dear old dad than himself. 

It was the not knowing what had happened to her all these years that rackled. Always wondering in the back of his mind, if his other had done something to her without his knowledge. 

Ed supposed that it should be a relief to find out that she's alive, but then why did she leave?. His other burst into laughter. 

"All this time you thought that I killed her and kept it from you!, you just wouldn't believe that I had nothing to do with her disappearance. How does it feel Ed... how does it feel to be wrong?".

Ed squeezed his eyes shut, visions of the time they had spent together, just as fresh now as they were then. Her infectious laugh, her bubbly smile, the softness of her lips as they pressed against his own. 

"We can find her, I know she said that she needs our help, but why wait for her to contact us. The Penguin obviously sent her, he will know where she is, let's go visit our feathered friend... Ed are you even listening to me?".

Honestly, Ed was trying not to. The longer it took for her to contact him, the more time he would have to figure out his feelings. Because right now he didn't have the faintest clue what they were.

"I thought that we were over this Ed, you can't possibly still have feelings for her after all this time, we moved on... literally". His other cackled. "Urgh, if it bothers you so much, ask her why she left without a word, then... Make her go away, permanently ".

"Kill her you mean?".

Other him smirked.

"No!, no. How can you even say that".

"It needs to be done, she could unravel everything, do you honestly think she would want you now?. You're a killer, you like it, the power, the control. Sweet, innocent Eva would hate you, hate us. Think about it logically, she would be better off dead".

Ed didn't want to agree, but it did make an awful lot of sense. The girl he knew would be horrified with the things he had done. 

"Maybe she's changed, we did. She's friends with Mr Penguin. If she can accept the things he's done, she can accept us. We didn't scare her".

"Perhaps we should, they should all fear us Ed, even her. Maybe she has a thing for bad boys now". 

Other him chuckled darkly, causing Ed to frown. But he had to admit that the image of his sweet Eva, scared and trembling beneath him, was incredibly enticing.

"She probably does that with Penguin, his hands on her, buried under that long skirt. We should take her for ourself, she's probably missing all the attention what with him locked up in Arkham. No one to keep her warm at night, lonely and wanting..."

"Enough... ".

Ed's breathing was erratic, he didn't know what fantasy he liked the most. Him taking her apart, or watching Mr Penguin do it. 

"We need to know why she left us Eddie, maybe we just weren't bad enough, wicked enough back then. But look at us now, how could she resist".

Ed wanted her, there was no denying it. He had wanted her back then in Waterbury. The first stirring of desire for his best friend, when she had snuggled up against him on the couch in his living room. 

His father not expected home for hours, he would finish work and fritter away the money for utilities on whiskey or scotch. The tiny two bedroom house colder most days than the temperature outside. 

The pair huddled together under Ed's quilted blanket, Eva's head resting on his chest. His nose buried in her hair, as she held him. Her hand curled in his sweater. Old black and white movies from a bygone era, every woman on screen beautiful, ever man handsome. Flickering away on his old television set. 

He had dared to run his hand down her spine, and she had hummed, contented at the action. It was that moment exactly when he knew he loved her. Wanted her like a friend shouldn't. 

Unsure whether to make his feelings known, he didn't get the chance that day. His father, crashing into the house early, and coming straight to the living room. 

Eva had stared, wide eyed and fearful, holding him tighter. He felt brave for once, needing to protect her. But his old man had smiled, his usual anger absent, going so far as to give his son a wink, before stumbling away. 

The look in her eyes, as she tilted her face up towards his, confusion tinged with anger. He had wanted to kiss her then, even with the sounds of his father banging and cursing, as he stumbled his way up the stairs. 

She had resumed her position, before he had the chance to make his move. Nestled against him once again. Silently watching the film unfold, Ed was too much of a coward to kiss her then. Too consumed by fear and indiscison, not wanting to do anything that would jeopardise their friendship.

But his other was right, he'd changed. He should take what he wants, he deserves to get the girl. Ms Kringle hadn't been right for him, she just hadn't measured up, and the horrible things that she said about him. 

No, he can not imagine Eva being like that, surely she would understand him now, who he had become. Want him now, just as she did back then. 

Ed looked for approval from his other, their smiles matching as he reached for the phone. Mr Penguin would tell him where to find her. The line rang unanswered for several minutes, until a harried sounding receptionist answered.

"I'd like to book a visitor pass to see Mr Cobblepot".

The line was silent for several beats before her crisp voice responded.

"Mr Cobblepot isn't receiving visitors at this time, he is undergoing treatment and as such, visitation is prohibited".

The line clicked, leaving Ed listening to the soft burr of a disconnected call.

"Fine, we'll find her on our own". 

Ed went to dial the number for the law firm, just as his phone chirped to notify him of a new text message. 

The number was unknown, and the message was simple and straightforward. 

'Midday tomorrow. I will send a car'.

"Perfect". 

Ed chuckled to himself, closing his phone with a snap.


	4. Chapter 4

Ed had expected the same town car as yesterday, so sitting in the back of a taxicab, was not quite what he had pictured. The puzzle became more intriguing, as the journey continued, taking him deep into The Narrows. 

He had already assumed that the help that was required from him, was going to be of the less than legal variety. Making sense that a meeting at her law firm was going to be out of the question. 

Although he hadn't expected it to be held in quite such a disreperable, or dangerous part of their fair city. Well, well, things were getting interesting. 

So it shouldn't have really surprised him, when the taxi driver handed him an envelope and deposited him a short walk from his destination. The address and pass code slid safely into his coat pocket. 

The building before him was run down, to the point that Ed was certain that it was uninhabited. He wrinkled his nose in distaste at the smell as he climbed the stairs, avoiding touching anything at all costs. 

Finding the correct door, he entered the numbers into a small keypad, waiting for a tell tail beep from the device, that would allow him entrance. His fingers excitedly curling around the knife in his pocket, ready for his meeting with Eva Rollins.

The small atrium was empty of life. Two fake plastic plants sat on a small table, off to one side.Taking in his sparse surroundings he easily spied two small, barely detectable nozzles, set either side of the door. 

Eyeing them wearily as he proceeded into the apartment. No doubt that they were capable of delivering some kind of knockout gas. He smiled at the ingenuity, very clever Eva.

The apartment was smaller than he expected, but clearly furnished with care and lived in, but there was also no sign of Eva. 

Wrapping his knuckles against the doorframe to get her attention, he walked further into the room, his footfalls dampened by a soft carpet. His knife held casual at his side, partially hidden by the folds of his coat.

Soft, barely discernable footsteps alerted him to her arrival. Her short bobbed, black hair, startled a small gasp from him. His eyes drank in the rest of her appearance, a long purple and green, long sleeved tunic style top, over black, skintight leggings. She looked like a completely different woman than the one he met yesterday. 

Only now did he look at her face, knife gripped hard in his gloved hand. His arm already tensing. Her nose was the same as he remembered, her face thinner than before, pinching her cheeks more inward. It made her mouth look wider and her cheekbones sharper. 

She had lost her youthful appearance, more sculpted marble, hard, all trace of her previous innocence gone. 

Ed breathed with his lips slightly parted. She was still captivating, beautiful. He hadn't quite believed until now, that it really was her, back from the dead. He felt his anger at her swell, with several long strides his knife was pressed hard against her throat. Surprising him with his own ferocity. 

Eva stood passive, seemingly relaxed and untroubled by his display. She cleared her throat, causing the knife to nick her flesh, she didn't even so much as flinch at the cut. 

Casting her eyes down to indicate that Ed should really have been paying more attention. Following her line of sight, he swallowed reflexively, only now becoming aware of her own blade, dancing dangerously close to his own neck.

"Most people say hello, but Oswald did imply that you have... quirks. In the future, just for reference, let's keep the knife play to a minimum".

Her voice wasn't quite the same as he remembered, but it had lost the upper class edge of yesterday, although her tone was no less condescending. And that just wouldn't do at all. 

"Tell me why?".

He growled, his voice deep, carrying with it an edge of danger, and to enforce his point, he pushed a fraction harder with the point of his knife. He couldn't help being transfixed, as a bead of blood welled forth, at the very tip of his blade. Still Eva stood, relaxed and calm. 

"Oswald... The Penguin, asked me to help keep you out of trouble. So I pretended to be your lawyer, and popped you out of the clutches of the pesky GCPD. You're welcome by the way. Now I need you to help me break him out of Arkham, before they succeed in brainwashing my friend. Gesh, and he said you were smart".

Eva tsked, after talking to him like a child. It only made his anger burn brighter. She was studying his face intently, something she saw in his features made her change track. 

Her own blade, that had just moments ago been casually swaying in the air beside his own throat, tapped, teasingly against it. 

"As you know Mr Nygma, you being a man of science, arteries are found in some of the most... vulnerable parts of the human anatomy. Take the carotid, for instance". 

Eva, playfully ran the point of her knife along the skin above the artery on the left side of his neck. Her voice taking on a seductive purr as she continued, moving the blade ever so slowly, enticingly, across the front of his neck. 

It grazed up against his adams apple, as it bobbed with his swallow. The cool steel, cutting through his anger and transforming it into a burning arousal that stole his breath away. 

"Slice deep enough, from ear... to... ear, not only will you bleed out incredibly fast. But, it will have the added bonus of severing both your larynx and trachea, none of that annoying screaming and gasping to contend with".

Ed held his ground, even as he felt her hand travel it's way up his inner thigh. She applied just enough pressure to ensure that he could feel her fingertips through the material of his trousers. Her blade staying flat against his throat, simply touching flesh. He was in no doubt that she could kill him with the flick of her wrist. How did she become so deadly?.

"Or perhaps...". 

She breathed the words against the skin of his neck, as she held eye contact with him, having to look up at him to see his face.

"The femoral artery".

Ed's brain short circuited, ignoring the knife at his throat, he stepped forward, bending down to kiss her. Hungry to feel the first brush of her lips against his own. 

But she moved far too fast for him, ducking his advances and moving to create a lengthy space between them. Laughing at him as he stumbled. 

"Oh my, Mr Nygma, you are going to be all kinds of fun, aren't you?. Sorry, I apologise if I have been somewhat of a tease, but you started it, can't really blame a girl for playing along now, can you?".

Ed was seething, she was just adding insult to injury now. Playing him for some sexually, depraved fool. Avoiding his question by trying to seduce him.

"Enough!. Answer the question. Why did you leave Waterbury?".

Her playful demeanour evaporated as her features hardened, a brief flash of panic crossed her face, before vanishing under a slow smile. 

"I've never been to Waterbury, Mr Nygma, you obviously have me confused with someone else. I do have one of those faces, I get mistaken for other people all the time".

She gave a brief shrug, apologetic. Her answer was almost believable, had Ed not recognised her tell. He knew that she was lying, she gave herself away by the tiny tick at the corner of her mouth. He grinned wide back at her, happy to catch her in her lie.

"Please don't Eva, just tell me the truth, why did you leave me. Just stop with the lies, you know I don't like being lied to".

There was real fear in her eyes now, he could hear her escalated breathing from where he stood. She took a single step back away from him, holding up her knife as if to ward him away. 

"I don't know what game you think you're playing Nygma, but it's a dangerous one. Ozzie said that you gather information, I don't know how you found out about my past, and right now I don't really care. I know that Ozzie wouldn't have told you, so this is your one chance to forget about it and stop this... whatever this is. Have I made myself clear enough for you". 

Ed watched her wearily, she was acting much like a cornered animal. Ready to flee or attack him at the slightest provocation. For all her threats and bluster, he could see her underlying panic. He held up his hands, showing her that he was going to keep his distance. 

"Eva, this isn't a game, I'm Ed, your Eddie. If you love something, set it free. If it comes back to you, it's meant to be". 

Eva started to panic, waving her knife in a deadly arc. Tears spilling down her cheeks.

"You're dead Eddie, I don't... I... that's not how it goes. It's broken, you always did get it wrong".

"Only because I liked to see your fire, every time you had to correct me. I didn't die, I'm right here Eva, I promise you its me. I thought you died". 

She really looked at him then, it took all of his restraint not to reach out to her, unsure now just what she had become. She moved closer to him, her hand reached out to touched his face. 

"You can't be real Eddie, you can't".

He lent in slowly, giving her ample chance to pull away. Her breath ghosted gently across his lips as her breath stuttered, before they finally connected.


End file.
